The Administrative Core is responsible for providing stewardship for El Centre's mission and overseeing the day-to-day management and overall direction of El Centre relating to the University, the funding agency, and the community at large. The Administrative Core houses the Research Service Units (Data Management, Methodology and Statistics, Translation/Transcription Services, Quality Assurance, Dissemination) and the Associated Faculty. The Administrative Core manages relationships between El Centre and the Advisory Boards (Scientific Advisory Board, Community Advisory Board). El Centre's administrative offices will be located at the University of Miami School of Nursing and Health Studies, 5030 Brunson Drive, Coral Gables, Florida, 33146.